NorwayXReader: Under the Rain
by Oilux
Summary: Today you were going to tell Lukas how you felt about him


Request for: **LittleMissHobbitFace**

* * *

><p>Today was the say. Today was the day that you were going to tell Lukas how you felt. It was perfect; because it was raining and whenever it rained you would go to his house and watch movies. The two of you would be all alone, without Mathias to suddenly jump in and mess everything up. You grabbed some of your favorite movies and ran to his house, which was luckily only a block or two away.<p>

You entered without knocking, having been told years ago you were welcome any time in his house. You headed to the living room where you knew he would be waiting for you. The sound of voices though made you freeze in place, just out of sight from the two men.

"Come on Norge, you gotta tell (name)!" That was Mathias' voice. What was he doing here? You stood closer to the door, trying to hear all that you could.

"I don't like her." You flinched at the words but kept listening. You heard Mathias sigh.

"You can deny it all you want-" Lukas cut him off.

"Just stop! I don't like her. I never have and I never will. If anything she annoys me, I don't even know why she hangs out with me in the first place." Lukas' harsh words made your breathe catch. Your umbrella that you had been clutching fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

You could hear both men stop what they were doing. Suddenly the door opened and they were both standing right in front of you. One look at your face and they could tell you had been listening. You didn't wait for them to say anything though; you took off running down the hall, leaving your bag and your umbrella. You ran straight into the pouring rain, ignoring their calls. You ran through the streets, not wanting to go home but trying to find a place you could go without anyone finding you. Soon you were soaked to the bone from the rain.

Eventually you found a bench and you sat down there. You had no idea where you were, but you knew it was far from home. You sat there and cried and let your tears mix in with the rain. You knew you were going to get sick from being out here but you could care less. You pulled you knees to your chest, resting your head against them.

"Am I really that much of a bother?" You asked yourself aloud.

You were only greeted with the sound of the rain. You sighed to yourself, brushing away the tears and the rain from your face. When you couldn't cry anymore you just sat there, letting the rain wash over you. Eventually though you knew you had to get home. Luckily you had your phone on you, it was wet just like you were, but it still worked. You called the only person you could think of, your friend Tino.

"Moshi Moshi." He answered with a cheer. Even now the silly greeting brought a smile to your face.

"Hey Tino." You heard him gasp.

"(Name)! Where have you been? We've been looking for you for hours." He said, his tone was laced with worry.

You frowned. _Had it really been hours?_ You shrugged.

"I'm not sure where I am. Do you know where (insert street name here) is?" You heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"Ya, we'll be right there."

"Wait Tino don't bring-" _Click_. Looks like they were going to bring Lukas, even though you didn't want to really see him right now.

You waited patiently on the bench, still wondering where you were exactly. You felt like you were about to go to sleep when suddenly, the rain stopped. You looked up in confusion, wondering how it could just stop when you could still hear the rain.

Lukas stood behind you, holding the umbrella that was keeping you dry. He still looked as neutral as possible, but somehow he looked sadder. You stood, but didn't look at him, refusing to take your eyes from the wet ground. Suddenly you were enveloped in something warm, Lukas had taken off his jacket and put it around you. You clutched it to yourself, taking in its warmth and smell of Lukas. You looked at him, surprised to see him looking at the ground, a light blush on his face.

"(Name), I didn't mean anything that I said." You almost couldn't hear him over the rain.

"Y-you didn't?" Lukas shook his head.

"No, actually (name) I really like you." His entire face was red by now, and you had to stop yourself from giggling.

"I like you to Lukas." He looked shocked at your words.

Then he smiled. You had never seen him smile before. Your mouth nearly dropped open in shock at how handsome he looked. You laughed and hugged him. He stiffened for a second, but then he hugged you back. After a minute he pulled away, you were about to complain but then he captured his lips in a kiss. You smiled, melting into the kiss.

Down the street the other Nordics were watching the two of you all cheering. Except for Berwald, who just stood there looking as neutral as ever.


End file.
